the_fuhrerreichfandomcom-20200215-history
Australia
Australia, officially the Commonwealth of Australia, is a country in the Pacific Ocean and Indian Ocean. Currently headed by Joseph A Lyons, Prime Minister of the Dominion. The Dominion is mainly located on the continent of Australia although it also has control over islands in the South Pacific Ocean and Indian Ocean such as New Guinea, Tasmania, Timor, and many more scattered islands; and as such it does not border any other sovereign entities. The closest neighboring states are New Zealand, French Caledonia, Japanese Sulawesi, and the British East Indies. In 1936, Australia is a democracy and has a quickly growing population and industry, however it still has the same autonomy since its federation in 1901, that of being a high level self-governing dominion. History Becoming a nation in 1901 with the federation of the six colonies of Queensland, New South Wales, Victoria, Tasmania, South Australia and Western Australia. Australia was already taking part in the Second Boer War before it's federation and thirteen years after Australians would fight in the Great War. The Great War Australia entered the war alongside Britain with enthusiasm, it's first campaign of the war was in the largely undefended German colony of New Guinea starting on the 11th of September and ending only six days later. On April 25th 1915 Australian and New Zealand forces that made up the Australian and New Zealand Army Corps landed at what would later be called Anzac Cove (by Australians and New Zealanders) at Gallipoli which was 1.6 Km's away from the intended landing zone. Hundreds died, thousands were wounded and they failed to achieve their objectives but a beachhead was established. Over the next 10 months the Anzacs fought and died until they were evacuated, the campaign was considered an important point in the development of the two nations identities. For the rest of the war the Anzacs mainly saw action in France and the Middle east achieving great victories and suffering many casualties. Australia along with the United Kingdoms and it's allies emerged victorious, Australia gained the German colonies of New Guinea, the Bismarck Archipelago and the Solomon Islands along with some other minor islands. The Interwar Period The Interwar Period was a time of great prosperity for Australia it saw massive immigration from Britain and Ireland and in the 1920's the British Empire experienced an economic boom which greatly helped Australia as it gradually industrialized and began a small mining boom across the nation but was mainly centered in Western Australia where it's rich resources were being exploited and shipped across the globe. The 1930's started rough with the failure of the Statute of Westminster to pass in 1931, many Australians felt betrayed due to the nations service during the Great War and political groups demanding everything from partial autonomy to full independence starting emerging, this also gave rise to parties loyal to the Empire. The most notable of these parties was the New Guard, formed by Great War veteran Eric Campbell in February of 1931 which would later become the Centre Party in December 1933. On April 8th 1933 Western Australia held a secession referendum which achieved a small majority however it was deemed invalid by British Parliament partially because it would further anger the Australian people after the failure of the Statute of Westminster. Category:Countries Category:Oceanic countries Category:Imperial Protection Alliance